Dinaungi Langit yang Sama
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Terinspirasi dari: Satu Atap karya Azisa Noor. Bagiku, perbedaan itu tak ada artinya jika kita bersahabat. Toh, kita semua itu satu, walaupun perbedaan mencolok. Bukankah kita semua dinaungi oleh langit biru yang sama-sama berhiaskan kapas putih? WakaShin


**Dinanungi Langit yang Sama**

**© Kazekuro Yuka-chan**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Terinspirasi dari komik Satu Atap ©**** Azisa Noor**

**Story Alert: Alternate Universe setting, Out Of Character [OOC], gaje, abal dan tak pantas dibaca.**

**CAMERA...ROLLING..AND...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?

* * *

**

Boleh aku bertanya? Apa opinimu tentang perbedaan?

Perbedaan, tak 'kan habis orang menyebutkannya, tak 'kan habis orang mendebatkannya. Orang tak 'kan pernah bisa menemukan solusi untuk menghindari perbedaan. Perbedaan secara alami muncul di dunia ini, tanpa kita sadari perbedaan akan muncul. Tak 'kan ada orang yang sama, walaupun kembar sekalipun. Kembar pun jika di teliti memiliki perbedaan juga, ya 'kan?

Nah, sekarang, boleh aku bertanya lagi? Apa sikapmu untuk menyikapi perbedaan yang menganga lebar di hadapanmu?

Jika aku, aku tak 'kan pernah menganggap perbedaan adalah alasan untuk bermusuhan. Bagiku, walaupun perbedaan mencolok di hadapan kita, bagiku kita semua sederajat. Sama-sama dinaungi oleh langit biru berhiaskan gumpalan kapas besar berarak.

* * *

Bus reot berwarna kuning yang kutumpangi meluncur dengan ugal-ugalan. Berkali-kali tubuh mungilku terantuk dengan barang bawaan yang menumpuk di kanan-kiriku. Membuat tubuhku tenggelam di antara lautan barang bawaan. Sesekali kulihat para penumpang memaki dan mencaci sang supir dengan penuh emosi. Namun sang supir terlihat biasa saja, seolah cacian pedas itu adalah angin lalu saja.

Bus penuh sesak yang kutumpangi akhirnya merapat. Mengerem mendadak di depan halte tak beratap. Akibat rem tiba-tiba, untuk kesekian kalinya aku ternatuk pada kardus barang bawaan ibu-ibu gendut di sebelahku. Ibu-ibu gendut itu menatapku tajam, aku hanya menunduk tanda minta maaf. "Deimon, Deimon, Deimon!" kernet bertubuh mungil itu meneriakkan nama daerah tempat bus ini berhenti. Deimon, berarti kota yang kutuju.

Sambil berusaha keras menenteng barang bawaanku yang tak sedikit, aku berusaha menembus lautan barang serta penumpang yang berdesakan ingin keluar. Aku menahan napas ketika seorang balita pendek, dekil, dan bau membuang gas tepat di depanku. Sang ayah tersenyum mengejek, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku hanya mengulum senyum kecut, sambil mengutuki dua manusia di depanku tersebut.

Ketika kuberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada si kernet, kernet yang kutaksir masih muda itu tersenyum lebar; memamerkan gigi-giginya yang hitam runcing-runcing. Aku bergidik sekali lagi, jijik akan pemandangan tak menyenangkan di hadapnku. Setelah bebas dari lautan penumpang serta barang bawaan itu, aku segera berlari keluar bus dan menghirup udara segar sepuasnya. Yah, sangat nyaman berada di luar, paling tidak bisa bebas dari bau badan para penumpang yang berjejal-jejal dalam bus tadi.

Namaku Koharu, Koharu Wakana. Simpai terakhir yang tersisa dari keluarga Wakana. Tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga SMU, dan akibat pembunuhan yang terjadi pada kelima suadaraku, dan kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orangtuaku, aku memilih pindah ke kota terpencil ini, Deimon. Udara sejuk, serta isu bahwa pembunuh keluargaku ada di sini segera menyemangatiku pindah ke sini. Sebagai simpai terakhir, aku mewarisi seluruh harta orangtuaku.

Oh ya, satu catatan penting: Aku ini tidak maruk, lho!

Atas usul kawanku yang pernah menetap di sini, ia memberikan alamat sebuah kos yang murah dan terletak tepat di belakang Ojou White Knights, SMU tempatku akan sekolah mulai minggu depan. Kosan itu tak bernama, temanku itu hanya memberi tahu warna cat dan ciri-ciri kosan tersebut. Dengan ada berdegup, kulangkahkan kaki ke depan SMU Ojou yang sepi—maklum karena ini masih liburan—dan segera mencari kosan yang dimaksud temanku.

Sangat sulit mencari tempat kos itu, kawan. Bayangkan, ada banyak sekali kosan dan apartemen murahan berserakan di belakang sekolah tersebut. Untunglah, usai mencari selama dua jam, dan berputar-putar dengan bonus digodai preman mata keranjang, aku berhasil menemukan kosan yang dia maksud. Oke, dari luar, rumah ini nampak sedikit horor. Letaknya memang tepat di belakang SMU Ojou, tapi tebak. Begitu kutanyakan alamt kosan ini, semua orang mengedikkan bahu, dan berkata bahwa rumah yang terletak tepat di belakang SMU Ojou adalah rumah jaman kolonial yang belum pernah dijamah!

Seperti informasi dari orang yang kutanyai, rumah ini memang memiliki gaya kolonial yang terkesan jadul namun memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Tembok tinggi mengelilingi rumah tersebut, dan pagarnya tersempil di tengah-tengahnya. Rumahnya sendiri nampak kosong tak berpenghuni. Tapi entah kenapa menurutku pasti ada yang menghuni. Maka dengan sedikit ragu-ragu kutekan bel di pagar, satu-satu aset yang menurutku bodern di rumah ini.

Aku dikejutkan akan tidak dikuncinya pagaer ini. Aku semakin yakin bahwa rumah ini tak berpenghuni, namun hatiku menyangkal. Aku pun merangsek masuk dan mengetuk pintu dengan sopan. "Permisi~!" teriakku sedikit nyaring, bermaksud membangunkan siapapun—atau apapun—yang menghuni rumah ini.

"Siapa sih orang sialan yang berani mengetuk rumah sialan ini? Hoi, yang berdiri di depan pintu sialan, mau apa dateng ke sini?"

Aku bergidik mendengar sambutan tak nyaman dari sang pemilik rumah. Baru ketika akan kusapa sang pemilik tak ramah itu, aku malah membelalak dan tak mampu mengucap apa-apa. Lelaki berambut sipke yang membukakan pintu untukku tercengang, namun lebih tercengang aku.

"Ma-maaf...anu kupingnya..?" aku mengangkat tanganku ragu-ragu dan menunjuk kuping panjang lelaki berambut pirang spike itu. Aku kaget, dan tak percaya. Elf hanya pernah kulihat di film-film! Aku bahkan tak tahu bahwa ada orang yang memiliki kuping seperti elf, apalagi ditambah sayap merah bak kelelawar di punggungnya seperti dia!

"Heh? Kenapa kuping sialan ini? Kau penasaran orang sialan? Kekekekeke..." orang itu terkekeh mengerikan, membuatku bergidik dan berjengit mundur satu langkah darinya. Alisku makin terangkat dan wajhaku makin mengekspresikan kekagetan dan ketidakpercayaan luar biasa.

"Siapa yang mengetuk pintu, You-nii?"

Aku dikagetkan oleh kemunculan gadis mungil bersayap _peach_. Belum lagi keterkejutanku hilang karena kemunculan gadis bersayap itu, seorang pemuda yang tak kalah mungilnya namun berambut putih muncul. Di kepalanya terdapat kuping harimau dan ekor harimau pula menjuntai di belakangnya. Aku menganga.

"Ka-kalian...?" kata-kataku tertelan, digantikan oleh sebuah teriakan nyaring dariku yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru. Sumpah, efek gemanya mengerikan sekali!

* * *

"Jadi...ini bisa dibilang tempat kos khusus kaum bukan orang yang ada di Deimon, begitu? Dan sebenarnya di Deimon juga lumayan banyak orang yang...'bukan orang? Begitu?" aku menyimpulkan sebisaku, usai mendengarkan penjelasan beruntut dari enam penghuni kos ini.

"Iya, kamu betul, Wakacchan. Kurang lebih begitu, iya 'kan Mamo-nee?" gadis bersayap yang tadi muncul di belakang pria seperti elf mengerlingkan iris ungunya pada wanita berambut coklat karamel panjang. Wakacchan? Sepertinya dia punya hobi memberikan julukan atau nama panggilan pada orang yang dikenalnya.

Wanita berambut coklat karamel itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, menyipitkan dua matanya yang beriris biru langit. "Ya, tapi sebenarnya ada yang bener-bener membuatku bingung cuma dari mana kau dapat alamat kosan ini?" ia menatapku heran sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ah, itu..." aku segera merogoh kantung cardigan biruku, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang diberikan temanku sebelum aku meninggalkan Tokyo, kota tempat tinggal lamaku. "Alamat rumah ini dapat dari Maruko Himuro, teman dekatku. Dia nitip surat ini padaku juga. Disuruh kasih ke yang punya sayap malaikat," aku memberikan kertas itu kepada wanita berambut coklat karamel—kelihatannya memang dia yang paling dewasa.

"Tapi kalau ternyata emang salah alamat, ya nggak apa-apa. Salah aku juga. Aku janji nggak akan kasih tahu siapa-siapa soal penghuni rumah ini!" aku berjanji sekaligus tak enak hati. Sembari berkata begitu, kuperhatikan wanita berambut coklat bersayap malaikat yang membaca surat dari Maruko. Ia lalu tersenyum manis dan menyipitkan kedua iris birunya.

"Nggak kok, nggak salah alamat. Kita malah seneng dapet penghuni baru di sini," ia menatapku ramah dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "ya nggak teman-teman?" ia melayangkan pandang ke satu persatu teman-temannya.

"Gimana yah?" pemuda elf bersayap—kupikir—iblis angkat bicara. Menatapku dengan iris emerladnya, "biar mggak lupa aja, tapi manusia sialan ini manusia biasa! Apa nggak akan beresiko?"

"Hiruma, aku sudah menyangka kau akan bilang begitu," wanita berambut coklat tadi mengacak rambutnya.

"Nggak bisa gitu juga, Youichi Hiruma," lelaki yang terlihat normal—maksudku tidak bersayap atau bertelinga binatang—angkat bicara dengan pembawaannya yang dewasa. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, "kita semua di sini karena kemungkinan besar jika kita tinggal di tempat lain kita bakal kesulitan karena perbedaan kita. Dan itu nggak enak. Iya 'kan?" lelaki itu membuka matanya yang ternyata beriris biru tua—sekilas terlihat seperti hitam.

"Saat kita sekrang jadi pihak mayoritas, apa kita mau menyusahkan Koharu Wakana?" ia melayangkan pertanyaan mutlak, tak perlu memerlukan jawaban. Aku menunduk, malu dibela lelaki tampan begitu.

"Yah, terserah kau lah, buta elektronik sialan," ucap Hiruma—kira-kira itu namanya. Baru kuketahui ketika wanita berabut coklat itu berbicara padanya. "Nggak ngurus juga,"

"Umm, kalau emang malah bikin masalah, aku bisa nyari tempat kos lain lho," kataku tak enak hati. Merasa menyusahkan juga.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Wakacchan! Itu mah You-nii aja!" gadis mungil berambut biru tua bersayap peach membesarkan hatiku. Ia melempar senyum manisnya padaku. Di sampingnya, seorang lelaki tak kalah mungilnya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Parasnya hampir sama dengan lelaki berambut putih yang sedari tadi menatapku.

"Yang lainnya, ada y

* * *

ang kenapa-kenapa lagi nggak?" sambil merapikan rambut coklat karamelnya yang sedikit berantakan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Menatap satu persatu penghuni kos unik ini. "Suzuna-chan?" ia bertanya, memanggil nama gadis mungil bersayap itu. Suzuna, jadi itulah namanya.

"Aku setuju, Mamo-nee! Memang sudah waktunya di sini ada cewek lagi, ya 'kan Sena?" Suzune mengerling kepada lelaki berambut coklat. Namanya Sena, rupanya. "Kita selalu seneng kok dapet teman baru," Sena menjawab ramah. "Riku? Kau juga?"

"Itu nggak usah ditanya lagi, ya 'kan? Shin tanpa ditanya juga pasti sudah setuju." Riku terkekeh pelan. Shin, rupanya itu nama pemuda yang membelaku tadi. "Kau sok formal, Mamori!" ia meninju pelan bahu kecil wanita berambut coklat tersebut. "Tuh 'kan, pada setuju?" ia menepuk bahuku ramah, "jadi Wakana-san, kita mau ngucapin..."

"SELAMAT DATANG!"

Dan sejak itulah, hari-hariku kos di rumah unik itu dimulai...

* * *

**-Continued to chapter 2-

* * *

**

**Author Notes: **Oke, akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan WB yang menyerang saya! *nginjek-nginjek bendera WB* Yah, walaupun otak saya belum bisa memikirkan ide cerita, akhirnya saya berhasil menuangkan komik Indonesia 'Satu Atap' karya Azisa Noor ke dalam bentuk prosa. Azisa-san, saya minta ide ceritanya, ya! *digampol* ada yang pernah baca? Bagus ya ceritanya?

Oh ya, saya sebenarnya hanya mengambil idenya saja. Tidak menyontek jalan ceritanya, soalnya dalam otak saya udah ada plotnya yang lain, hehehe. Tapi, kalo misalnya di FFn nggak boleh, yaudah saya ikutin jalan ceritanya, Boleh, apa nggak nih?

Pertanyaan saya: **KEEP OR DELETE?**

Tulis jawabanmu di kartu pos! Eh, nggak ding. Di review aja, hehehe. :DD

Mind to review this FanFic?

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Kazekuro Yuka-chan. :)**


End file.
